Jealousy
by FemslashPrincess
Summary: What happens when Olivia discovers Casey and a mysterious stranger? Her own feelings for the redhead are bound to interfere. But will she manage to win the attorney's heart before the night is over?


Author's note: This is the re-edited first chapter of this story. I originally wrote it from my phone, and I'm embarrassed with the two small errors that my autocorrect made that I did not catch until I logged onto my laptop. Also, the formatting was crazy. Everything should be fixed now. Please forgive me.

The past few weeks had been particularly gruelling. Tensions ran high, friendships perched on rocky balances, and when They weren't fighting crime, the members of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit were battling each other.

It was of little surprise that the room temperature during the traditional Friday night bar time seemed to plummet below freezing level.

"I'm going to head out." Detective Amanda Rollins placed her empty tea glass on the table and bid Goodnight to her coworkers.

"I'll walk you out," Detective Nick Amaro offered, barely hesitating to follow her out.

Soon, the only one left at the table was Sergeant Olivia Benson. The brunette sighed, downing her beer and glaring at the happy couples around her. One couple stumbled drunkenly out of the bar. The girl looked exhausted, but it was clear by the way he held onto her that the boy had other plans.

Olivia was ready to call it a night when a familiar laugh caught her attention. Instantly finding the source of the laughter, Olivia felt her four beers roil in her stomach.

Slamming the empty bottle onto the table, the sergeant stormed over to the excited group. A dark haired stranger had his arms wrapped around a beautiful redhead, his fingers infuriatingly close to her breasts.

"Excuse me," Olivia growled, watching as the stranger and his friend fled. She turned to the redhead. "Casey, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Trying to blow off some steam," the redhead replied, her emerald eyes darkening as her friends fled. Olivia recognized it as a sign of the redhead's frustration.

"With a stranger?" Olivia demanded, hoping she didn't sound overly condescending. The thought of Casey in bed with some stranger who would just use her and abandon her made the sergeant nauseous. "Since when are you a casual sex kind of girl?"

"I'm not," Casey hastily defended. "He's a legal aid attorney I worked with a few months ago. He asked me to accompany him here tonight. I deserve one night to myself. And who said anything about sex?"

Olivia invited herself to sit across from the beautiful attorney. "Casey, his hand was a centimeter from your breasts. He was looking at you like you were his dinner!"

Casey rolled her eyes. "Olivia, not all men are sex hounds. He's quite friendly."

"Really? Okay. Go after him. Fuck him, if that's what you want. Call me in the morning when you wake to an empty bed and a massive hangover."

"Why do you even care?" Casey questioned. "If I choose to have sex with someone, that is my business. If I had picked up a random man from the street, I could understand your ire. But this is ridiculous. He's a nice man, Olivia. He's very protective."

"Didn't seem like the type to particularly like protection," Olivia muttered.

Casey raised an eyebrow. Then she shook her head. "Olivia, I know that You're being protective of me, and I appreciate that. You're my best friend. You know things about me I could never even tell my mother. You may not trust him, but...don't you trust me?" When Olivia didn't answer, the redhead sighed. "I'm going to go catch up with him."

Olivia was faced with a complicated scenario. If she didn't act, she would lose Casey to a lecherous freak who probably had three kids and a wife. But if she did act, and Casey didn't feel the same way, it could ruin their friendship forever.

The attorney prepared to leave. As she passed Olivia, the brunette grabbed her wrist, ignoring her indignant cry. "I trust you, Casey," the sergeant murmured so only the redhead could hear. "I just want you to be safe." The beer swam in her mind, making Olivia slightly achy. "But answer me one question."

"Anything," Casey agreed. "Anything you want to know."

Olivia smirked. "Does he know your favorite wine? Does he know that your favorite food is grilled chicken? Does he know that tickling your lower stomach is your instant turn on?" she questioned, remembering everything Casey had ever told her.

Casey glanced around the bar nervously. No one was looking, and yet, a thousand eyes were on them. "Why should he?" she whispered.

Olivia swallowed her heart and tentatively reached for Casey's beautifully perky breasts. She squeezed them ever so gently. The moan that escaped Casey's lips almost made the sergeant come. "He doesn't know how to please a woman, Casey," she breathed. "Not properly."

Casey was torn between shock at Olivia's boldness, confusion at the sergeant's actions, and an overpowering shock of arousal, which coursed through her from Olivia's assault. "He doesn't?" she squeaked.

Olivia stood, brushing a lock of scarlet hair out of the younger woman's eyes. "Not the way I do," she whispered. And before Casey could respond, she placed a light trail of kisses down the redhead's neck. "I want you, Casey Novak. I want to fuck you so much it hurts."

"Olivia," Casey murmured. "We are...in public...we can't.."

"We can," Olivia purred. "Let me make love to you, Casey. Let me take you in ways no man ever could.." She kissed Casey's neck again. God, she smelled incredible. If Casey didn't say yes soon, the brunette would have to excuse herself for a bit.

Casey tried to protest, but found herself unable to deny the wetness that had flooded her core at Olivia's words. Suddenly, she couldn't imagine ever wanting a man again. She wanted Olivia to take her. She needed it. So, with some hesitation, she nodded silently.

Olivia helped the younger woman into her coat and handed her her purse. "My place," she whispered. "You'll love it."

Thirty minutes later, the sergeant unlocked her front door and led Casey into her apartment. "Do you want something to drink?" she offered.

"No, thank you," Casey replied. "Olivia..I...you realize this is completely insane?"

Olivia led her into the bedroom. "It is," she agreed. "But I want you, Casey. .I can't remember ever wanting anyone this much." She held Casey's hands gently. "If you say no, I'll stop. Are you sure?"

"Yes...Olivia, I've never been more sure."

That was enough for Olivia. She pulled Casey into a passionate kiss, her tongue

penetrating the younger woman's mouth. Casey's quiet whimper made her realize how close she was to completely losing her mind.

Olivia unzipped Casey's dress, tossing it to the floor. She met the attorney's gaze, which granted her further permission. Her bra and panties quickly joined the clothing heap. "Lay down," Olivia ordered. "Now."

Casey obeyed, falling onto her back. Olivia stood back, admiring her lover's body. From the beautiful curve of her breasts to those perfectly fuckable thighs, Casey's body was incredible. Olivia quickly stripped and laid beside her, kissing her. "Casey, you are absolutely gorgeous." As Casey blushed, Olivia smiled. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, Olivia. I trust you," Casey murmured.

This was it. This was the moment that would forever change their relationship. Olivia exhaled sharply. Climbing to the foot of the bed, she placed gentle kisses on the younger woman's thighs. Then, ever so gently, she pushed them apart. "Fuck," the brunette hissed.

"Did I do something wrong?" Casey asked.

"Never," Olivia breathed. God. Casey smelled incredible, and all Olivia knew in that moment was that she needed desperately to taste her. She slowly ran her tongue across Casey's clit, as if licking an ice cream cone for the first time.

Casey whimpered almost instantly, her fingers threading in Olivia's hair. Olivia took the younger woman's clit between her teeth, suckling it almost lazily. She groaned into the attorney as the organ swelled in her mouth, hardening within seconds.

Casey was moaning now. Olivia could only hear the occasional words. "Fuck...Yes...Oh God.."

Olivia continued her assault, her tongue expertly darting into the younger woman. Casey's inner walls instantly closed around her tongue, luring it deeper.

Casey continued to moan and was writhing against her torturer. Olivia glanced up at her, groaning at the sight. Casey's scarlet curls were splayed across Olivia's favorite pillow, her body glowing with a special sheen. Every few seconds, she yanked on Olivia's hair, begging her to continue. And when she announced that she was about to come, Olivia pulled back for a millisecond. "Come for me," she growled, her tongue expertly fucking the younger woman. Her hands roamed her lover's body, squeezing her breasts with inhuman strength.

Casey writhed against her, crying everything curse word ever invented, and some of her own. The redhead's grip on Olivia's hair intensified, and she yanked on it painfully as she rode Olivia's mouth. "Fuck...Yes...Fuck Yes...Fuck...Olivia..." The attorney screamed her lover's name,coming several times in her mouth.

Olivia reached between her own legs, quickly bringing herself to her own peak. She groaned loudly into her lover, coming upon hearing the redhead scream her name, and tasting the beautiful other woman's sweet ambrosia. Olivia swallowed, slowly bringing her down to Earth. As Casey collapsed, panting, Olivia laid beside her, grinning. "You taste amazing..but tell me. Has any man ever made you come like that?"

Casey shook her head weakly. "N -never..you win.."

"Thank you, sweetie. But I've only just begun."


End file.
